


Lasagna

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cooking, Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, First Kiss, M/M, takes place after Hazard Pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanchouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/gifts).



Mike set out all the ingredients before he started. Jesse sat at the kitchen table and watched him as if he was a cooking show. Mike cracked an egg and put it in the bowl with the ricotta. He added parsley flakes and mixed it.

When the meat on the stove started to smell good, Jesse asked, “You want me to stir the hamburger?”

“No. I got it.”

Mike flipped over the big chunk and started breaking it up with a metal spatula. He set down the spatula on a little plate. He put away the parsley flakes and straightened up his other groceries on the counter. Everything was just so. Not as exact as cooking meth but he was tidy. He was tidy and he was adorable. Jesse could feel himself blush and tried to fight it.

“You okay there, Kid?”

“Yeah. Totally.”

Mike salted the big pot of water even though he had already salted it. 

Kaylee was watching TV in the other room, so they just chatted about the weather and Vamonos Pest. 

Once the lasagna noodles were done, Mike put them in cold water. 

He called Kaylee into the room, “Okay Baby, it’s time to layer it up.” 

Kaylee ran in and gave Jesse a picture of two people in a tent full of spiders.

“Is that what your job is like?”

Jesse smiled. “No. It’s not that bad. We use a big tent that goes over a whole house. And I don’t usually even see the bugs. I just set up the poison and get the heck outta there.”

Kaylee looked at her Pop Pop to check if Jesse was teasing her. 

He backed up Jesse’s story. “It’s true. They make giant tents than go over the roof. It’s not like a camping tent at all.” Mike went on, “You ready to wash up and get to work?”

Jesse held his new artwork out for Mike to see. They shared a smile while Kaylee was washing her hands. 

Mike pretended he couldn’t open the jar of spaghetti sauce and needed his granddaughter’s help. Kaylee opened it with a giggle. 

She knelt on a chair across the table from Jesse. Mike stood back with his arms crossed. The little girl poured some spaghetti sauce in the glass pan and evened it out with a spoon. Next she got a cooled lasagna noodle and laid it down in the pan.

While she was doing that, Mike drained the hamburger and put it in a ceramic bowl on the table.

Jesse watched Kaylee assemble the layers: sauce, pasta, ricotta, pasta, meat and sauce, pasta again. 

“When I was your age I just knew how to make cereal,” he told her. 

“I know how to do that too,” she replied.

Once Kaylee had put shredded mozzarella on top she brushed her hands together and said “That should just about do it.” 

Mike put it in the oven. 

Jesse helped Mike wash the prep dishes, while Kaylee went out back to play with her dog. 

They watched through the kitchen window as she tried to get the dog to drop a stick so they could play fetch. 

“That dog is dumber than a door nail, but she talks to him and reasons with him. Sometimes when I’m taking her home she just chatters away to dog in the back seat.”

Jesse nodded. 

Mike turned and looked at him. “Thank you for coming over.”

“Shit. Thanks for having me, man. I mean thanks for letting me meet your granddaughter and everything.”

Mike smiled and looked back out at her. 

“I care about you,” Mike said plainly.

Jesse’s heart speed up and his brain failed him. After a second he managed to say, “I care about you too.” 

Then Jesse felt Mike’s hand on the small of his back.

“Am I outta line here?” Mike asked.

“Not at all. Like right now though?”

“No.”

“I’m gonna go out and play with her. Cool?”

Mike nodded.

Jesse was so happy he was damn near dizzy. He played Frisbee with Kaylee and the dog scampered back and forth between them like they were playing keep away. 

* * * 

 

Jesse washed the dishes while Mike handed Kaylee off to her mom. He got excited when he heard their goodbyes and the closing of the front door. He kept his eyes on the sink-full of bubbles and pretended to be casually finishing a chore.

“You don’t have to do that,” Mike told him.

“I’m almost done.” 

He almost wished he wasn’t, so there’d be something for him to do with his hands. He rinsed the dishes and put them on the drying rack. Mike handed him a towel for his hands.

Jesse took a long time to dry his hands. He had sort of had it stuck in his head that he couldn’t get close to anyone because of all the bad things he’d done, but now here was somebody who knew all about that and still wanted him around, even wanted him around his granddaughter. 

Jesse set the towel on the counter and moved in for the kiss.


End file.
